Someone That You're With
by emzypemzy
Summary: Morgan's thoughts on a certain tech over time using some lyrics from Nickelback's "Someone That You're With."


_Song: 'Someone That You're With' by Nickelback....I tweaked it somewhat...not using all the lyrics._

**  
You moved in last Friday night, **

You started work last week and moved all your nick-nacks into the spacious gloomy office, making it a blur of colour and fun.

**  
and I just couldn't wait  
So I tried to call across the hall,  
to ask you out someday**

After my blunder with your name, after embarrassing myself by calling you 'Gomez' and you're reply I wanted to see you again, to talk to you, to get to know you. You caught my attention. I wanted to know more about the new tech who's name I still didn't know.

**  
But a lineup formed outside your door, and I was way too late**

By the time I got my arse in gear and got enough courage to finally ask you I had left it far too late. I was firmly in the 'Friend Zone' and you had other people who were interested in you and you in them.

**  
Well I'd rather start off slow**

But they say that friendship is the best foundation for a relationship so I'd rather go this route and have your friendship first and be the one you turn to, the one that knows you almost as well as you know yourself.

**  
This whole thing's like  
some sort of race**

Everyone around us is rushing to the finish line: relationship, moving in, marriage, kids, the whole kit and kaboddel.

**  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place**

But here I am as you go out on your dates, and don't get me wrong I've been on my fair share, but I watch as you get serious this time and I really hate this vantage point, I know that I want to be him more than anything now.

**  
Because somewhere  
the one I wanna be with's  
with somebody else**

It's killing me that you're out with him, that I am sitting here and I know you're out there and I want nothing more than to be with you, to talk to you, to be the one laughing with you, to be the one who will walk you home. The one who's with you most.

**  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that someone  
that you're with**

The feeling is so strong, the urge to tell you is so strong and yet I don't, I can't, I left it too late. But I will remain here in second place as long as you need me to.

**  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath**

Everyone seems to have noticed that you're never far from my mind. JJ picked up on my always mentioning you no matter what the topic, I'd find a way. I can't help it, I can talk about you and never run out of things to say, stories to tell, and even – if you're my mum anyways – tell them just that little bit more about you.

**  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God I wanna be that  
someone that you're with**

I get jealous easily. When we're out as a group and you're hand is on his leg or his is on the small of your back I want to break that contact, to stop it from burning into my mind. And then he kisses you and I wish nothing more than to be him, to be the one feeling your luscious lips against his own. I want it so badly, I crave it, I want to know what it feels like to love you and be loved back.

**  
Well I hear your favorite songs  
you sing along with everyday**

The songs we always sang, the songs you loved, the songs we loved all play in my head, and then I catch that sweet voice humming the very same tune or singing the very same lyrics and I can't help but smile. They remind me of you, and there's so many of them now.

**  
And I borrow things that  
I don't need for conversation sake**

I find myself knocking on that office door – rat-a-tat-tat – without a reason for being there that I can say out loud. So I make up an excuse: I need a sharpener, a stapler, a new pen, a flight time to Chicago check, any number of ridiculous things. All just so that I can talk to you, so that I have an excuse to be in your office, in your sanctuary talking to you about everything and anything.

**  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with**

It's driving me slowly insane that I can't be the person to you that I want to be, that I will never get past the friends stage. That this is as far as our journey will go: Best Friends. And as much as I love it, I love you more.

**  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone**

You always phone to say you're home safely after cases, after team gatherings and I'm always waiting just to hear that voice come over the phone and into my ear. I always want to know that you are safe and to hear your voice for one last time before my head hits the pillow...if only because sometimes in my dreams you were there with me. I want it so badly I'm surprised you don't see it. Or maybe you do and don't want to go there, you have him after all.

**And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with**

**

* * *

**

_I seem to like me some Morgan-whump! Ah well...maybe I just like Morgan...I can't tell anymore :P_


End file.
